barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Philip Parker
Philip A. Parker is a songwriter who wrote songs for Barney & Friends, as well as for the Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. Bio Many of the songs from the early days of the television series were written by Parker. In addition to his songs, he also played the Bear in Campfire Sing-Along. He is the husband of Barney co-creator Kathy Parker which is how he came to get the job. He studied music in college, but outside college, he taught trigonometry for many years. He now teaches algebra in the Dallas Fort worth area. According to Bob West (the voice of Barney from 1988-2001), Phil and Kathy were to create another show in 2003. However, Bob West and others who have previously worked on Barney have since lost contact with the both of them. List of Songs Written #Waiting for Santa #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #Everyone is Special #The Backyard Gang Rap #We Are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Help Protect the Earth #Me and My Teddy #There Are 50 Stars on Our Flag #I Can Laugh #Good Manners #Barney Theme Song (additional lyrics for Barney & Friends) #The Barney Bag #I'm a Little Robot #The Animal Parade #The Family in the Dell #Riding in the Car #The Sister Song #Where is Family? #My Family's Just Right For Me #The Traffic Light Song #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Shape Up Freeze #Animals in Motion #Mish Mash Soup #The Milk Song #Snackin' On Healthy Food #If It Never Ever Rained Again #The Fall Song #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #The Airplane Song #The More We Share Together #Taking Turns #The Shadow Song #Ten Little Monsters #I Used to Be Afraid #Growing #Frosting the Cake #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #The N Game #Alphabet Soup #Brushing My Teeth #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #Mother Goose, Please Appear #I'm Mother Goose #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #The Friendship Song #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #The Career March #When I Grow Up #People Helping Other People #The Waitress Song #The Five Senses Song #The Marching Song #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #We Like Rocks #Scary Stories #Swingin' Up to the Stars #Please and Thank You #I Try To Be Polite #Splashin' in the Bath #A Carnival Of Numbers #Number Limbo #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #The Sleep Song #This Is Not My Day #Pretty Kitty Blues #It's OK to Cry #When I Get Mad #That's a Home to Me #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Fiesta Song #The Tortilla Song #Piñata Song #Castles So High #Silly Sounds #If I Had One Wish #It's Good to Be Home #I Like Autumn #No Matter What the Name #No Matter Where They Are #Turn Off the Light #My Yellow Blankey #Wave the Flags #The Library Song #Our Friend Barney Had A Band #Listen #Hello, Goodbye #The Clean Up Clock #Happy Dancin' #A Silly Hat #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Look At Me, I'm Three #Silly Things #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Just Imagine #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #A Big Parade Of Numbers #The Winkster's Song #BJ's Song #Tinkerputt's Song #Jungle Adventure (Safari Version) #Here in the Forest #I'm the King Category:Actors Category:Song Writers Category:Music Directors Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Cast Category:Special Guest Stars